Hornbill
Hornbill is property of Pizzacheetah, do not use without her permission. |-| Modern = Hornbill is a paleontologist, artist, and, by extension, a paleo-artist. Appearance Hornbill has the typical appearance of a SandWing: Stinger, mane, etc. The most defining feature is her larger wings, SkyWing in build. The only other feature giving away her SkyWing blood is the dark, wave-like horns in place of simplistic ivory horns SandWings usually posess. Hornbill has striking, ruby red eyes that always seem to pierce whoever she stares at. Her SkyWing horns are a rich mahogany brown, the same shade as her mane and stinger. Hornbill's upper scales are a shade of brown in between the rich mahogany mane and regular yellow scales. Hornbill's underscales are a light cream colour. Her regular scales are a slightly lighter shade of yellow than the primary scales, along with her membranes. Hornbill has a brown tattoo on her left shoulder, coloured a mahogany brown, similar to her mane. The tattoo is shaped like the upper part of the skull of a Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis, a mark she obtained as a reminder of her first ever uncovered fossil. On her neck, Hornbill wears a dark brown, leather necklace that attatches itself to the tooth of a Suchomimus Tenersis, attached by a small, golden ring. She wears fingerless gloves, woven from black satin, on her foreclaws. They reach up to just under her ankles. They are a shade of jet black, topped with white on the talons, and along with that, a white patch just behind the palms, on the wrist. Personality Hornbill is a rather introverted dragon when it comes to random strangers off the street. When it comes to dragons she knows, however, she is much more open and friendly. Hornbill can be rather sarcastic at times, unintentionally coming off as rude at others. This doesn't rule out emotional moments for her, however. Hornbill can be hyper and, at times, violent too. Alongside this, she is also 'crazy', as she describes herself, often spewing out unpredictable insults and such. |-|Canon= Hornbill is an explorer. Appearance Hornbill has the typical appearance of a SandWing: Stinger, mane, etc. The most defining feature is her larger wings, SkyWing in build. The only other feature giving away her SkyWing blood is the dark, wave-like horns in place of simplistic ivory horns SandWings usually posess. Hornbill has striking, ruby red eyes that always seem to pierce whoever she stares at. Her SkyWing horns are a rich mahogany brown, the same shade as her mane and stinger. Hornbill's upper scales are a shade of brown in between the rich mahogany mane and regular yellow scales. Hornbill's underscales are a light cream colour. Her regular scales are a slightly lighter shade of yellow than the primary scales, along with her membranes. Personality Hornbill is a rather introverted dragon when it comes to random strangers. When it comes to dragons she knows, however, she is much more open and friendly. Hornbill can be rather sarcastic at times, unintentionally coming off as rude at others. This doesn't rule out emotional moments for her, however. Hornbill can be hyper and, at times, violent too. Alongside this, she is also 'crazy', as she describes herself, often spewing out unpredictable insults and such. Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Explorer)